Tara's your Girlfriend?
by Shadow's Fallen Wing
Summary: Willow and Xander have a conversation after the Spike caused Scooby blowout in "The Yoko Factor"


"**Tara's your girlfriend!"**

_**Willow**__(__fighting with Buffy__)__**:**__We have to face it, you can't handle Tara being my girlfriend.__  
__**Xander**__(__to Buffy and Willow__)__**:**__No! It was bad before that! Since you two went off to college and forgot about me. Just left me in the basement to — Tara's your girlfriend?__  
__**Giles**__(__from upstairs__)__**:**__Bloody hell!__  
__ ~"The Yoko Factor" season four_

_italics are Willow's thoughts_

_

* * *

_

Willow had never intended for Xander to find out the way he did, in fact she had hoped to tell him in person. But thanks to Spike's "let's make the Scoobies fight" plan she had sorta yelled it in Buffy's direction with a Giles, Xander detour.

That had been four days ago. Under normal circumstances, or less life threatening ones, Willow would have talked to Xander right after the four way word war. However, that wasn't the case and now she was faced with a dilemma.

Talk to Xander about it…

Let Xander come and ask about it…

Just pretend nothing even happened…ok that wasn't really an option.

At the moment Willow was going to talk to Xander, two hours ago that wasn't the case but she already called him and he was coming over, so she really had no way of changing her mind now. Buffy had given her the "there is nothing to worry about, it's Xander," speech before she left to be with Riley.

Willow wasn't **worried** per say, or at least that wasn't the word she wanted to use. She knows that Xander loves her, after all they have been best friends forever, it's just…

_I just want him to accept me. That's really what it is. I mean Buffy was freaked, but I think she is getting over the shock now and will be ok with it. My parents won't…maybe that's why Xander has to be ok with this, he has to understand. His opinion means something! I mean so does Buffy's but, Xander. Oh, God what am I going to say to him…how am I going to talk to him? Maybe if I just pretend I wanted him to come over and watch TV I won't have to say anything. Yeah, maybe I won't have to find out that he is disappointed in me. Wait this is Xander he…_

Willow's thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door, and the Xander shaped figure that emerged from it seconds later.

"Hey Will, what's up? You sounded sorta stressed over the phone, you had me kinda worried." He walked over and sat on Buffy's bed.

"Hey," _Get a hold of yourself Willow, this is Xander!_ Taking a deep breath she continued, "I just wanted to talk to you."

"About what? There is no big bad again, is there? Cause we just got done with one, and normally there is like a year lag time in between big bad risage in Sunnydale…"

Willow smiled, "No Xander, no big bad. Although it is true there is normally some lag time, huh? Anyway I wanted to talk to you about the other night. At Giles's." She was hoping that he would get the hint.

Of course this is Xander, "I thought we all said that Spike was stupid, and that none of that mattered?"

"No, not the Spike stuff," She sighed _why is Xander always so clueless?_ "About Tara being my girlfriend." _There I said it._

"What about it?" He looked at her puzzled

_Not the response I was expecting, _"I was planning on telling you, it's just what Spike had said. And the way Buffy first acted when I told her. I guess I was just nervous and then we were all fighting and…"

During this nervous ramble Willow didn't even notice Xander smirk slightly, get up off Buffy's bed, walk over, and sit down beside her.

She did notice when he tucked her hair behind her ear, "Willow, it's fine. I am ok with it. I mean I was a little stunned when you said it, and I would be lying if I said I wasn't hurt by the fact you didn't tell me. But it's fine Will.'

Willow couldn't respond, her eyes glazed with tears as she stared at him.

"What are you surprised that I am cool with it? Did you think I would get mad or something?" Xander's eyes gave a hurt expression that startled Willow.

"No, I just. I wanted you to be ok with it, and…"

"…and thought that I would go crazy and do something rash?" He offered with a half smile, "Wills listen. You're my best friend right? I have known you forever. I mean it isn't that weird, think about it. Buffy has dated a vampire and a commando. I sorta dated a bug, a mummy, an ex-demon…oh and Cordelia! You dated a werewolf. I mean considering our track record you dating a girl is nothing out of the ordinary, in fact I'd say it is borderline, gasp, normal!"

Willow giggled slightly allowing her tears to fall, "You are the best Xander."

"Hey I try. Listen I don't blame you for not telling us all right off the bat, I mean I can only imagine how weird it was for you when you realized how much you liked her. And I can only imagine how you assumed we would react, but Will. Me. Buffy. Giles. We aren't your parents."

Willow gasped a little, "I haven't told them! I…what do you mean…I."

"Will, we've been friends forever remember. I know you're parents, sadly probably as well as you do, and I know that they won't get it. I'm not as dumb as I look."

"Guess not,"

He hit her lightly in the arm, "Hey! I just mean I think a reason you kept it from us is 'cause you thought we might react the way they will."

"How did you get to know me so well?"

"Oh, hey I know that answer. You see it all started way back in kindergarten with a yellow…"

"It was a rhetorical question smarty-pants."

Xander smiled and gave Willow a big hug, "I'll always be there for you, you know that right? And hey, look at it this way, now when I want to comment on how good a girl looks I can just come out and say it."

This got Xander a punch in the arm.

And the two burst out laughing.

Although it was true Willow's parents would probably not like or understand this fact about her. Xander being fine with it made her feel better.

~Fin~

* * *

AN/ I got this idea from a review on another story, so if you are reading this then THANKS! Anyway hope you liked it


End file.
